Take On Me
|artist = ''a''-h''a'' |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1985 |mode = Solo |dg = |mashup = Unlockable on all consoles |difficulty = (Classic) (Mashup) Easy (Remake) |effort = (Classic) (Mashup) Moderate (Remake) |nogm = 1 (Classic) 1 (Mashup) |sol = 3 |pc = Violent Violet (Remake) |gc = (Remake) (Remake) (Arrows) |pictos = 77 (Classic) 84 (Mashup) |lc = Broom (Remake) |perf = |nowc = TakeOnMe TakeOnMeAR (Mashup) |audio = |dura= 3:40 |kcal= 24 }}"Take On Me" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a young man with purple hair. He is wearing a golden bandanna, a red and blue varsity jacket, black pants, and black and blue shoes. Remake His remake showcases him in a darker shade, his blue parts are now black, and his face is no longer as visible in the original. Takeonme coach 1@2x.png|Original Takeonme coach 1 big.png|Remake Background (Wii/PS3) The background is red, blue, and purple, in a circular gradient. In the middle are some slow spinning triangles, which are white and are briefly transparent. Around are some white flashing lights, and slow steaming smoke. The reflection of the score gauges and the dancer are seen on the floor. At the end, the dancer is "absorbed" by the triangle with a swirl animation. (Xbox 360) In the Xbox 360 version, the lights are differently animated, and they have different colors (purple on the left and red on the right). The floor is covered in smoke to make the triangle look floating. Remake In the remake, the background looks slightly darker, and the coach simply fades away at the end instead of getting "absorbed". Mashup Take On Me has an unlockable Mashup on . It features only male dancers. Dancers *''Take On Me'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''Crazy Christmas'' *''Hey Ya'' *''Take On Me'' *''Dagomba'' *''Hey Ya'' *''Take On Me'' *''Dagomba'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go GM' *''Crazy Christmas *''Hey Ya'' *'''''Take On Me *''Dagomba'' *''Take On Me'' Gold Moves Classic There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Spin in a counterclockwise direction with your arms open out. Takeonme gm 1.png|Gold Move Takeonme gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Throw both of your arms out to your sides. (Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go) Takeonmemu gm 1.png|Gold Move Takeonmemu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Shout-Out Lines There are 3 Shout-Out Lines in this routine, all of which are the same: All Shout-Out Lines: “Take on me” Appearances in Mashups Take On Me is featured in the following Mashups: * Jailhouse Rock * Livin’ la Vida Loca * Rock Lobster * Take On Me Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Just 80's *Sweat Attack *The Epic 80s *Old But Gold 80’s *All Songs S-Z *Unlimited S-Z * *80s Trivia General *''Feel This Moment'' by Pitbull and Christina Aguilera samples a part of this song. *On the Xbox 360 version, the preview audio starts at the first instrumental part rather than at the chorus (unlike on other consoles and in following games). Classic *The dancer appears in the background of Teenage Dream on a poster. *In , the dancer swirls away in a circle at the end of the routine. However, this is not the case in the remake. Instead, he turns black and the whole scene fades away. **In the PS3 version, the dancer reappeared after the swirl.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ic0PxeKDKls *In the Just Dance Unlimited trailer, the square from Just Dance 3 ''appears rather than its remake square. Mashup *In the Mashup s icon in the Specials menu, the dancer for ''Crying Blood can be seen, despite her not actually appearing in the Mashup. **However, on the Xbox 360, she is replaced by Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (who actually makes an appearance in the Mashup). **Also, Crazy Christmas is in his C2 form instead of his C3 form, as it is in the original square. This probably happens because only C2 appears in the Mashup. *The Mashup only features male dancers, making it the first all-male Mashup. The second such Mashup was It’s My Birthday’s, followed by the Mashups of You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) and Macarena. *In the Mashup, the Gold Move done with Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go was not originally a Gold Move. **Instead, Dagomba s original Gold Move was removed in its place. The reason is unknown. **Additionally, Hey Ya has two pictograms more than in the original routine. They were made exclusively for the Mashup. *When the Mashup is viewed on the menu when it has not been unlocked yet, Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go replaces Crying Blood on the icon. Gallery Game Files takeonme jd3 cover generic.png|''Take On Me'' Takeonmemu cover generic.png|''Take On Me'' (Mashup) TakeOnMe_Cover_Online.png|''Take On Me'' (Remake) TakeOnMe Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) takeonme cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) TakeOnMe_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background TakeOnMe_banner_bkg.png| menu banner TakeOnMe_map_bkg.png| map background takeonme_cover@2x.jpg| cover TakeOnMe_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) TakeOnMe_Cover_1024.png| cover Takeonme ava.png|Avatar on /''Now Takeonme golden ava.png|Golden avatar Takeonme diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar takeonme pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Takeonme jd3 background.png| backgroun Tex1 512x512 429fd841cb4a4a8e 14.png|Background texture (Mashup) In-Game Screenshots Takeonme jd3 menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) Takeonme jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) takeonme jd3 menu xbox360.png|'' '' on the menu (Xbox 360) takeonme jd3 coachmenu xbox360.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) takeonme jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu takeonme jd2016 load.png| loading screen takeonme jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen takeonme jd2017 load.png| loading screen takeonme jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen takeonme jd2017 score.png| scoring screen takeonme jd2018 menu.png|Take On Me on the menu takeonme jd2018 load.png| loading screen takeonme jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Takeonme jd3 gameplay xbox360 2.PNG| gameplay (Xbox 360) Promotional Images Takeonme promo coach.png|Promotional coach Takeonme promo gameplay.png|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements takeonme beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 takeonme beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Takeonme beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Others takeonme teenagedream cameo.png|The dancer on a poster in Teenage Dream Takeonmemu jd3 menu locked.png|''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' in place of Crying Blood on the Mashup s menu icon Videos Official Music Video A-ha - Take On Me (Official Video) A-ha - "Take On Me (Alternate Take)" (Official Music Video) Teasers Take On Me - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Take On Me - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Classic' Take On Me - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Take On Me - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Take On Me - Just Dance Now Take On Me - Just Dance 2016 Take On Me - a-ha(Just Dance 2017) Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Take On Me by a-ha (PS Move) Take On Me - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Take On Me (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Take On Me (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Extractions Take On Me - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Take On Me - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Remade Songs Category:Downgrade Category:Unlockables